Through Ron's Eyes
by Aki
Summary: A fic froms Ron's POV, if you couldn't tell from the title. It takes place at the very begining of book 4 and takes a look from a different side than usual.


A/N: Hey! I was going through my computer and found this story I wrote sometime last year. If any of you like it... and well R/R then I might decide to pick it back up and run with it! Far, far away! Hmmm, ok I'm done with that little rant. Have fun!   
  
Disclaimer: yeah, yeah... I know I don't own any of these wonderful characters, or some of the incidents and conversations, they belong to Miss God of Writing, JK Rowling. BOW TO HER!   
  
  
It was a warm Saturday in August, and Ron was excitedly scribbling a note to Harry.  
Harry- DAD GOT THE TICKETS- Ireland versus Bulgaria, Monday night. Mum's writing the Muggles to ask you to stay. They might already have the letter, I don't know how fast the Muggle post is. Thought I'd send this with Pig anyway. We're coming for you whether the Muggles like it or not, you can't miss the World Cup, only Mum and Dad reckon it's better if we pretend to ask their permission first. If they say yes, send Pig back with your answer pronto, and we'll come and get you on five o'clock on Sunday. If they say no, send Pig back pronto and we'll come get you at five o'clock Sunday anyway.   
Hermione's arriving this afternoon. Percy's started work- the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Don't mention anything about Abroad while you're here unless you want the pants bored off you.  
See you soon- Ron  
  
He then hastily put it in an envelope, addressed it, and somehow managed to tie it to Pig's leg.   
  
"You had better get it to the right person this time," he told the feisty little owl as a warning, before letting him through the window.   
  
He then glanced around his room, which had three extra beds packed in it. His own, then two for Fred and George, whose room was housing Bill and Charlie, and one for Harry once he got there.   
  
"Ron!" Mrs.Weasley yelled up the stairs, "Get down here and welcome your guest!"  
  
Hermione must be here, he thought to himself. He checked his hair nervously in the mirror before making his way downstairs. "Hi Hermione! How's your holiday so far?" he asked her, while he started to grab her trunk.  
  
"It's been pretty good, and France was wonderful! It's so full of culture and history," Hermione answered.  
  
"You're going to be staying in Ginny's room," Ron told her as he was lugging her trunk up the stairs.   
  
"Okay. Any word from Harry yet?" she asked when they got to the top of the staircase.  
  
"Not yet, but we're going to get him at five o'clock tomorrow afternoon whether the Muggles agree or not." She stopped and looked at him.  
  
"No offense, or anything," he quickly added, remembering both of Hermione's parents were Muggles.   
  
"None taken," she said and then followed him into the room and saw a freckly red-headed girl sitting on one of the two beds in the room, reading over the latest issue of Teen Witch.   
  
"Oh, hello Hermione! I hope you don't mind that you're staying in my room," Ginny said as she put her magazine down.   
  
"Of course not! I was actually looking forward to it," Hermione replied.   
  
"Hermione, I think I hear Pig. Let's go check to see if he's got Harry's reply," Ron said as he made his way out of Ginny's room.  
  
  
"Pig? That's what you decided to name him?" Hermione questioned.   
  
"No, Ginny decided to be all smart and name him Pigwidgeon and now he won't answer to any other name," he replied as they walked into his room, finding the tiny owl twittering madly around the room, excited it had made the delivery. "C'mere you stupid git, so I cant get the letter!" Ron yelled as he grabbed the owl out of the air. He took the note off the owl's leg, shoved the bird back in it's cage where it continued flapping and trying to get out, and then read aloud, "Ron- It's all ok, the Muggles say I can come. See you at five o'clock tomorrow. Can't wait. Harry."  
  
"Well I'm glad he got permission so he didn't get in trouble by you all barging in anyway," Hermione stated.  
  
"Oh get off it, Hermione, you know Harry can't miss this! I mean, top box tickets to the World Cup! I have to go tell mum it's okay," Ron told her. He then raced down the stairs and into the kitchen, and told Mrs.Weasley, "Mum! Pig just got back and Harry's uncle agreed to let him come!"  
  
"That's wonderful, now go tell your father so he knows he won't be intruding when you go to pick him up tomorrow," Mrs.Weasley told her son. "He's out back setting up the tables."  
  
"Okay, I will," he said as he made his way out the back door, and asked behind him. " 'Mione, are you coming?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm going to go get Crookshanks and bring him down with me," she told him as she made her way to the stairs.   
  
He remembered the time he though Crookshanks had eaten his rat, Scabbers, and still wasn't too fond of the orange cat. "Oy, dad! Pig just got back and the Muggles are letting Harry come," he yelled to his dad who was struggling with getting a table out of the shed.   
  
"Okay, that's good to know," he said as he magically lifted the table and set it down in the middle of the back yard.   
  
Ron took a couple steps backward when an orange streak raced out from the back door and into the garden. Then a gnome ran out with Crookshanks right behind it.  
  
"We don't have any gnomes at home, so he must be enjoying himself," Hermione noted as she watched her cat paw at the ground where the gnome had disappeared.   
  
"As long as he doesn't try to eat Pig he can stay out of his basket and out here all he wants. Maybe he'll even get rid of the gnomes so I don't have to do any de-gnoming," Ron said as he made his way into the house.   
  
"Ron, honey, can you bring these plates out and start setting the table? And could you take out the silverware, Hermione?" Mrs.Weasley asked the two as they came back into the house.  
  
"But mum-" he started when Hermione cut him off.   
  
"Of course we can, Mrs.Weasley," she answered for him.  
  
When they got outside Ron asked her, "What did you do that for? I hate setting the table."  
  
"Because it's the polite thing to do," she replied, as she started laying out the silverware. 


End file.
